


Stop the damn car.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Vomit, be warned, puke, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hasn't felt car sick in years and yet Geoff's driving makes his stomach turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop the damn car.

"Guys... I think we might need to pull over." Michael said uneasily from the back seat, where he was squashed between Ray and Gavin. They'd hired a truck to take a roadtrip together and Michael suddenly regretted opting to sit with the lads in the back seat. He envied Jack, Ray and Geoff who were sitting comfortable upfront. Geoff caught his eye in the rearview mirror, a quick glance before his eyes were back onto the road.  
"Not yet, Michael. About twenty more minutes and we'll get to a service station. You can hold a piss until then, right?" Geoff asked, though he had no intention to stop if Michael replyed in the negative. Michael swallowed, for it was not his bladder that concerned him. Though he'd not had much problems with it since a child, occasionally Michael found he'd get a little car sick on long journeys. Today was simply not an exception. Geoff swerved just slightly and Michael's stomach churned.

  
Ray and Gavin looked at him quizically as Michael cupped his hands around his mouth, a pathetic effort to stop the oncoming vomit that was quickly rising up his throat. The vile substance breached his fingers, spewing out and spraying the back of the front seats and catching Ray and Gavin in the process. Ray cried out, inching away from his partners as Ryan gasped and turned to survey the mess. He locked eyes with Gavin as he began to gag, retching and twisting away from Michael as he continued to throw up in the back seat.  
"Geoff, pull over!" Ryan yelled, spinning around and already unbuckling his seatbelt. Geoff didn't hesitate to do as he'd been told, wildly turning their car into the next hard shoulder and rushing out of his chair as fast he could to help when they'd screeched to a halt. Jack clambered out, opening the back door for Ray to rescue the poor man from the mess as Gavin tumbled out on the otherside.

  
Geoff caught him, dragging him a little way away before the Brit began to heave and empty his stomach of its contents. Ryan helped Michael out of the car, surpressing a disgusted noise as he held Michael's sick covered hand. Michael's eyes were watering and he spat the remainder of his puke onto the ground beside him, looking pathetically up at Ryan for some help. The older man called for Jack to get the water they'd stashed into the front seat, rubbing Michael's back gently to soothe the man. Jack wandered round, bottles in hand, and he threw one to Geoff before handing one to Michael. He wrinkled his nose as he looked at the back seat, covering his nose from the smell.  
"Jesus Christ, what a mess." He muttered, glancing past the car at Ray as he stood hunched on the other side of the car. He didn't want to be near the chaos.  
"Least of our problems right now." Geoff grumbled back as he turned away from Gavin, running gentle fingers through the Brit's hair as he finished throwing up.

  
"Sorry." Michael apologised after he'd gulped some water, running his tongue over his bile covered teeth in disgust. Ryan shook his head at the younger man, ruffling his hair.  
"It's not your fault, you did warn us." He reminded Michael, glaring harshly at Geoff as the other man shrugged.  
"Yeah, probably should have listened. Sorry." Geoff mumbled, handing Gavin the water bottle as he stood up.  
"We should get you changed," Ryan said, staring down at Gavin and Michael's wet clothes. He glanced over the car, spying Ray, and beckoned him over, "You as well. There's no way you're dry after that." Ryan chuckled, watching Ray as he looked down at his clothes in disgust.  
"I've got some baby wipes in my bag. I'll start to try and clean up the mess in the back." Jack said, moving towards the trunk of the truck as Ryan followed him.

  
It took half an hour, but eventually the boys were changed into fresh clothes and Jack had cleaned up the back to an acceptable state.  
"Now, I think its wise to keep you two up front." Ryan suggested, slapping a hand on both Michael's and Gavin's shoulders. Jack nodded wisely and Geoff shrugged, climbing into his own seat already.  
"I'm not objected to that." He said nonchalantly as Gavin and Michael climbed in beside him. Michael rested his head against the window, unmoving until Gavin rested his own head on his shoulder. Even then, Michael lifted his head to glance at Gavin before letting it fall back down. In the back, Ray sat comfortably in the middle with Ryan and Jack either side of him.  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Geoff asked, looking in particular at Michael and Gavin. He was met with a few grunts and murmurs as a reply. Geoff rolled his eyes before starting the truck, ready to end their trip.


End file.
